Five types of biological movement processes have been selected for experimental and analytical studies on their mechanisms. The processes include (1) saltatory motion and partial transport, (2) rotational streaming, (3) amoeboid movement, (4) shuttle-streaming, and (5) mitotic movements. Experimental and analytical approaches include (a) characterization by biophysical microscopy (interference, polarized light etc.), (b) ultrastructural analysis, (c) microbiochemical analysis, and appropriate combinations of these approaches. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Taylor, D. L., P. L. Moore, J. S. Condeelis and R. D. Allen. The mechanochemical basis of amoeboid movement. I. Ionic requirements for maintaining viscoelasticity and contractility of amoeba cytoplasm. Exp. Cell Res. 101, 127-133 (1976). Condeelis, J. S., D. L. Taylor, P. L. Moore and R. D. Allen. The mechanochemical basis of amoeboid movement: The effects of low divalent cation concentrations on filament stability in amoeba cytoplasm. Exp. Cell Res. 101, 134-142 (1976).